


Invasion

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: He had never felt safer in someone else's arms.





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful @nekoii-awkwelvhi asked for a merthur first kiss, but since I have never watched Merlin i went for 00q - I hope you enjoy it, dear

_ Invasion _

  
James blinked when, upon opening the door, he was faced with a very tired and grumpy looking Quartermaster, loaded with a bag that seemed like it was going to suddenly burst at the seams and a carrier in each hand, full of loudly complaining cats "What happened?" James inquired as he moved to the side in clear invitation and holstered his gun, now that it was clear that the only threat he would be facing was a pair of angry and irritated felines laying waste to his apartment.   
  
"Mold infestation" Q grumbled, hastily setting to the floor the carriers and the bag before his arms finally gave up on him "Do you mind?" He inquired, nodding down at his cats whose yowling had only been growing steadily higher pitched and more annoyed.   
  
"Not at all, free the Kraken"   
  
Q rolled his eyes "They're not sea monsters"   
  
"I couldn't think of another phrase that sounded just as dramatic" James grinned, arching his eyebrow as Pampuria and Turing zapped past him, probably in search of a good spot to hide before they started to take possession of his flat "Mold infestations are nasty"   
  
"You can say that again"   
  
The agent let out a sympathetic noise at the weariness in the younger man's voice "Are there any suits in that bag?"   
  
"Yeah"   
  
"You go and make yourself some tea while I hang them up, alright?" Before they got irreparably creased.   
  
"Thank you for letting me invade your closet" Q knew that if it had been anyone else, James would have probably offered to book them in a hotel and drive them there - he certainly wouldn't have let them in his house, that sacred space where he could be just himself.   
  
And he had let Q in, time and time again.   
  
He didn't know what it meant, he only knew that Eve was right when she reminded him that it wouldn't do to let himself be lured into flights of fancy; the older man was unreadable and Q had no idea whether James was just inordinately fond of him or whether there was more.   
  
Of course, he hoped for the latter.   
  
Of course, no matter Eve's warning, he couldn't help himself fall a little bit deeper in love when he opened the cabinet over the sink and saw that James had started stocking his favourite brand of tea.   
  
Q took comfort in the ritual of fixing up a cuppa: he spooned the correct amount of sugar in a mug, then he carefully measured the quantity of loose leaves as the electric kettle quickly boiled the water. He knew better than looking for milk in James' fridge.  What with his unpredictable schedule, the man didn't keep many perishables around; it was one of the reasons why the agent ate out so often even when he was on home soil, rather than the fact that he didn't know how to cook.   
  
It was quite the contrary, in fact. Q knew from personal experience that James was as talented behind the stove as he was in a shooting range - as comfortable with a spoon and spices as he was with gun and throwing knives.   
  
Q would never admit it out aloud but that mix of domesticity and danger that naturally oozed off of James was more arousing than the arrogant swaggering of his Double-Oh persona.   
  
"Your cats have taken up residence under my bed"   
  
"I hope you clean down there often, otherwise they're going to trail dust all over your flat once they sneak out of there" Q teased lightly "Were my suits an absolute mess?"   
  
"You mean more than they usually are?"   
  
"Not everyone can have the fashion sense of a stuffy English lord"   
  
James rolled his eyes but he wasn't annoyed by Q's words - the younger man's demeanour and sharp tongue made him feel warm inside instead. Q challenged him and retorted to his teasing with clever quipping, keeping him hopelessly ensnared in his odd charms "You look knackered"   
  
"I certainly feel like it"   
  
"We can share the bed for tonight"   
  
"Great" Q wasn't really going to turn down the opportunity to snuggle in the other's side and roll in his sheets for a whole night; he stood up, mug still clutched in his hands and went to James' bedroom - thanking all the gods that he didn't believe in that he really was too tired to think about anything else but using James as a human blanket "Where did you put my pjs?"   
  
"I set out a pair on the bathroom counter, together with your toiletries bag"   
  
How could he not fall for someone so attentive? "Be right back"   
  
"Take your time" James reassured. In the meanwhile, he turned down the bed and slipped amidst the covers, determined to warm them up before Q joined him - God only knew how cold the younger man always was. His heart gave a little squeeze in his chest when Q walked out of the bathroom looking even more tousled than before, glasses already clutched in his hand so that he could put them on the bedside table; it felt natural to help the younger man to climb into bed and draw him close to his chest.   
  
It felt even more natural to lean down and kiss those lips that tasted of toothpaste.   
  
"James?"   
  
"Sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow"   
  
And despite the hammering of his heart, Q believed in the other's promise; he forced himself to close his eyes and let go, his breathing pattern falling into the other's same cadence.   
  
He had never felt safer in someone else's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to @womble for proofreading this - I'm so sorry that my Italian punctuation will keep hunting you for forever hahah


End file.
